


No Need To Be Sorry

by whitepansy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gray-Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepansy/pseuds/whitepansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it just isn't the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To Be Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> both characters can be read as trans boys, but i didn't tag it bc tht wasn't the part i wanted to focus on :x
> 
> BTW THEYRE 18!! not underage. but it feels weird referring to them as men. but dw they are 18. perfectly legal. no underage sex here

Checking twice to make sure the curtains were closed, Hinata climbed onto the bed where his boyfriend was laying.

"How far are we taking this?" Kenma asked, whispering. He was nervous, admittedly, even though it wasn't their first time. He let his shaking hands travel up Shouyou's body, up his thighs, raising his shirt to reveal his small stomach.

"However far it goes," was Shouyou's only reply as he straddled the other boy and rolled his hips hard onto the other's.

Kenma tipped his head back and groaned softly, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment before opening them back up to look at his boyfriend.

Hinata was always a sight to see when horny. His eyes, glazed over with lust, half-lidded, stared straight into Kenma's as he rolled his hips again and slowly leaned in...

Hinata's lips were soft, puffy from the previous makeout session that had turned into... this. He tasted like the chocolate bar they'd been sharing beforehand, bittersweet.

Sighing into the kiss, Kenma rested one hand on Shouyou's neck and used the other to grab at his butt. Shouyou eagerly grinded into the hand and whined. 

Shouyou quickly ripped off his shirt, tossing it to the side in a manner that Kenma will never not find sexy, and began to slide down the hem of Kenma's leggings. 

Immediately, Kenma's throat contracted and the nervousness from before, which Kenma now realized was full on anxiety, built up in his chest. 

"Sh-Shouyou."

His boyfriend only hummed in reply, kissing up his neck. 

"No, Shouyou, I don't... I'm. Not..." Kenma babbled, struggling to find words.

Shouyou pulled away, slightly worried at the urgent tone Kenma had. 

"It's. Nevermind. I don't want this," Kenma blurted quickly, his hands moving to Shouyou's waist.

Shouyou's eyes widened and he took on a guilty look. "Omigod, I'm sorry, Kenma, I'm so sorry, I didn't notice--"

"It's fine, Sho..." Kenma gave him a reassuring look through his now decreasing panic. "I didn't even notice myself..."

Shouyou slid off the other's hips and pouted, upset due to both making Kenma uncomfortable and having to deal with his... situation, alone.

"I'm sorry, it's just one of those days... Kissing was okay, but... I can't handle anything more. Can I take a raincheck?" Kenma said softly, trying to cheer his boyfriend up. 

Sighing, Shouyou nodded. Then, he looked up and gave him a million-watt loving smile, and Kenma knew everything was okay. 

"Yeah! Lemme just..." he trailed off, having the decency to look abashed, "Y'know, use the bathroom real quick?"

Laughing Kenma nodded, saying, "Yeah, fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i needed to put my gray-ace kenma hc somewhere


End file.
